


Bad Boy Howell

by allinall



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8887081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinall/pseuds/allinall
Summary: Dan Howell, the renowned bad boy. Phil Lester, the kindest and most well liked person at school. And they're dating. Everyone thinks Dan is a horrible influence on Phil, especially his friends, and they take drastic measures to keep Dan away from him.





	1. Pure Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this after finals, just for my entertainment and thought I'd post it here.  
> This is basically just the prologue. A brief mention of abuse and drug dealing in this chapter. But only a sentence worth.

Phil agreed not to force Dan into anything he didn't want to, socially. No matter how much Phil wanted to intervene. He thought that if Dan would actually try to make friends, or do his schoolwork for once, he'd be happier. However, Dan didn't agree with Phil's ever so positive outlook on life. Phil decided that Dan's life was already so rough, he would just give him some time to think about it.  
Dan's parents divorced when he was still in primary school. He received plenty of abuse from his father, and was happy to see him go. However, after the divorce, Dan's mom never stayed home for long. Neither boy knew why she was gone for weeks at a time, nor what she was actually doing. But it was a sore spot for Dan, and Phil learned quickly to avoid the topic. Because of this, Dan's younger brother, Elliot, was left under his care. Even though Dan himself was only 17. Elliot's personality resembled Phil's as he was always happy. He went to the primary school a couple blocks away, and loved Dan more than anything. The brothers didn't have much, and Dan even turned to dealing drugs at one point, just to keep their house. But they had each other, and Phil thought it was adorable. However, Elliot was a secret to everyone at school. Dan didn't want Elliot to follow in his footsteps and wanted him to be well-liked and popular, much like Phil is.  
Dan wasn't happy. He tried to be and he had random spurts of joy here and there. But he wasn't happy. And Phil knew this. So, much his is disapproval, Phil let Dan act as he pleased while on school grounds. So with his back up against the wall, and headphones, Dan sat in his usual far back seat.  
"And Mr. Howell," the teacher began, "Your homework?"  
Phil kicked Dan's shin to get his attention.  
Dan reached up and took out his right earphone, replying, "What?"  
"Your homework?" Phil noticed the teachers patience running thin.  
"What about it?"  
The teacher gave Dan a stern glare, "Where is it?"  
"Not done." Dan also began to get angry, "Can I go back to my phone now?"  
"Either put it away and pay attention, or get out."  
Without another word, Dan stood up and walked out, leaving a class of gossiping teenagers. Phil hated how they talked about Dan. They didn't know him or his life, so why do they constantly judge him?  
'Because they're teenagers.' Phil reminded himself.  
Soon after, Phil made up an excuse about feeling sick and went around to the back of the school, to a grassy area by the dumpsters. There he found Dan, as usual, sitting smoking a cigarette. Dan didn't hear Phil beside him, until a hand snatched his smoke away.  
"Hey! That's-" Dan stopped at the sight of Phil. He sighed.  
Without a word, Phil slid down the side of the building, tossing the smoke behind him.  
When Phil walked out of the building, he was angry and frustrated. But now, looking down at Dan, his head resting against Phil's shoulder, he was sad. Daniel Howell. Young. Wise. Smart. Suffering. Abused. Hurt. Brave. Strong. Independent. Phil didn't have enough words in his vocabulary to describe Dan.  
So lost in his own thoughts, Phil didn't notice when Dan's eyes turned to look at him.  
"What are you thinking about?" Dan's soft voice was a large contrast to the one he used during class. Phil thought it was beautiful and a shame that only Elliot and himself got to hear it.  
"You." Phil answered.  
"Hey," Dan's head suddenly shot up and he jumped to a standing position, his hand stretched out to Phil, "Come with me."  
Phil took his hand and stood up, brushing the grass off his jeans. "Where? Now?"  
"You'll see," Dan smiled, "And yes. Now."  
"I-I," Phil hesitated, "I can't. I've still got class."  
"So do I." He paused, "Come on, they'll probably think you went home sick. Please."  
Between the fact that Dan actually said please, and his rare smile, Phil couldn't resist.  
'Daniel Howell,' Phil thought, 'How do you have me wrapped around your finger.'

To Be Continued


	2. The Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The majority of the violence is in this chapter, so beware the warnings. Shouldn't be too bad though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The place Dan takes Phil was formed around a place I know really well, so sorry if it doesn't make a lot of sense. It's called the freedom crossing in St. Louis, Missouri if you want to look it up, but the best picture I could find was this: 
> 
> the actual site: https://jeffjacobsen.files.wordpress.com/2014/03/freedom_crossing_03202014.jpg?w=433&h=280

"I would've never said yes to coming with if I had known how much exercise was involved," Phil panted. They've walked uphill for almost 3 miles now, and Phil thought his lungs were about to give out any minute.  
Dan laughed, "It'll be worth it. I promise."  
After another 10 minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. It looked like nothing. Just a piece of concrete road, broken and deteriorated, looking over the river. Dan sat, on the edge of the concrete slab, and Phil followed. 

"Woah," Phil breathed out and Dan smiled.  
They stayed sitting here till dusk, not saying a word, just enjoying each others presence.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
JUMP TO THE NEXT DAY  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________

They were walking down the alleyway when it happened.  
"Step away from him!" Phil heard the voice shout, and he felt Dan immediately put up his "bad boy" guard. As the figures grew closer, Phil realized two things. First, they were his friends: Pj, Chris, Joe and Caspar, along with 3 older burly guys in ski masks. Second, Chris had a gun. And it was pointed right at them.  
"I said," Chris repeated, this time more forcefully, "Step away from Phil."  
Dan scoffed, glaring at them. PJ walked toward Phil, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Dan, despite Phil's many protests.  
"W-Wait. No no no. What are you doing? You can't do this." Phil rambled in shock.  
"This is for your own good Phil," Chris said, "You can do a lot better than this scum."  
"Oh fuck off," Dan sneered, "I'm better to him than you idiots."  
Chuckles filled the air and Phil struggled against Joe and Caspar's grip. He could see the fear in Dan's eyes as the 2 men approached him.  
"What?" Dan laughed nervously, "Paid these guys to do your dirty work?"  
Phil tried everything to get free. He screamed until his throat was dry. He pleaded for them to stop. They didn't. Dan was no match for these guys. So what felt like hours later, Phil was sobbing and Dan was slumped against the brick wall, barley conscious. Blood and bruises littered his face and he had long since stopped fighting back. Not a sound was heard.  
"Knock him out." Chris said and the 3 men obeyed. Dan laid, completely unconscious now, alone. Phil wanted to say something. He really did. He wanted to scream and yell and run to Dan. To tell him that everything would be okay. But he couldn't. His throat was raw, his arms and feet sore, and most of all, he just couldn't believe what he saw. Chris exchanged payment with the 3 men and Phil glared at them as they walked away, probably to go beat up another innocent kid.  
"Phil," PJ said softly, gaining his attention, "I know this is hard for you. But he'll stay away from you. You can get on with your life."  
"Yeah," Chris piped up, "He's a nobody. A deadbeat drug addict who steals all his family's money and skips school. You're better without him Phil."  
"You-" Phil began softly, never taking his eyes off the hurt Dan, "You don't know him. He's not like that. He's better than that."  
"He's brainwashed you Phil."

"Just-" Phil could barley get the words out. "Just let me say goodbye."  
They all exchanged looks, before hesitantly letting Phil go.  
He walked over to Dan slowly. Phil crouched down and tears began to flow once more.  
"I sorry Dan," he said, fixing the mess that was Dan's hair, "I'm so sorry. I'll come back for you. I promise."

To Be Continued


End file.
